


Bottom Of The River

by 3Meow4



Series: A Long Way Down [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types, zombie - Fandom, zombies - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Rick, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Guts, Canonical Character Death, Complicated Relationships, Daryl Has Issues, Dead People, Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Parent Rick, Plot Twists, Possessive Rick, Protective Rick, Requited Love, Romance, Setting Zombies on Fire, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shane Being an Asshole, Slow Build, Smut, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, future smut, just read it, no love triangles, season one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Meow4/pseuds/3Meow4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden Williams has always a crush on Rick Grimes when he returns back with her group from Atlanta the two start to become close but things only get complicated when his wife and son come across Eden’s camp site one day. AU centered around my OFC Eden.</p><p>-Updates on hold as of 5/12/2015-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Days Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Before you read this I want to clarify somethings: Carol and her family, Shane, Lori and Carl are not part of the group at the current moment but everyone else is. One last thing Rick believes his family is dead but in the next chapter I'll reveal why he thinks this. Well that's all hope you like the chapter.

Almost eleven months have passed since most of the old world died out; hospitals, police, the military, schools, and everything else no longer existed. More importantly humanity was practically extinct; all that was left was an empty shell that had a craving for anything with a heartbeat. However I’m not too upset about the military being gone, they’re the main cause for everything; they bombed cities, burned homes to the ground, shot up hospitals, schools, and places of business. This caused an even bigger mess than probably would have happened and because of their intervention the dead outnumbered the living. Everywhere you went there were either flesh-eaters or rotting corpses, after I got out of Kings County which was not an easy thing to do, I came across two men named Glen and Theodore but who calls himself T-Dog. Now the three of us are in a group with over twenty others, a lot of them are nice but only a few are annoying. 

Today started off fine then Glen said he was going on a supply run and asked if anyone wanted to come along. That’s when things went south, everyone who wanted to go with Glen got in fights with their loved ones who did not want them to go. Finally after what seemed like days, Glen along with T-Dog, Jacqui, Andrea, Merle, and Morales headed out for Atlanta. Once they left I decided to go out looking for berries, nuts, or whatever else the group could eat. Occasionally there would be a twig snapping in the distance or something rustling in the bushes but that would turn out to be a squirrel or some other rodent creature. I groaned and ran my fingers through my now long blond hair, before the outbreak I thought my day to day life was boring, I went to work, on Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays I went to the community college, and then I spent my weekends at home. Now that I spend my days worrying whether or not I’m going to be eaten, I trade this life for my old one any day.

After one more glance at a squirrel that was running off, I went back to looking for food, and I began to think the rest of the day was going to be fine but that was cut short when Amy started screaming my name ‘I jinxed it’ I thought bitterly to myself before running to camp. When I got there Amy, Dale, and a few others at the CB radio, “What happened?” I asked “someone’s on the radio” Amy told me. I looked at her and Dale, “a real person?” I asked looking at the radio. Amy frowned, “who else would it be?” she asked, ‘a hallucination’ I thought but did not voice. I sighed and came over to them “why don’t you give it a try Eden. You know best how to work this thing” Dale said. I cursed myself for admitting I know how to work these things, now every time something sounds like a voice goes off on the radio. The others scream bloody murder and worry me half to death “hello this is Eden Williams” I said and waited for a response “this is Eden Williams broadcasting to a individual unknown, please answer” I said one more time but all I got was static “he’s gone” Amy said sadly. I looked at her then hit the CB a few times, “There are others out there” Dale stated. 

I nodded my head “yeah” I mumbled while fiddling with the CB once I saw there was point messing with the CB any longer I turned to Amy “did he say where he was going?” I asked. With the nod of her head she answered “he said he was heading toward Atlanta on Highway 85” I let out a heavy sigh “then he’s a dead man” I said. Dale looked at me with a shocked expression “now you don’t know that” he said pointing a finger at me “Dale if he made it into the city then he’s dead” I said calmly. Crossing his arms Dale gave me a disappointed expression “Glen goes into the city all the time and makes it back” he told me. I sighed “he knows what’s it like-” I began then I was cut off by Amy “but other folks got no idea what they're getting into” she said looking at him. Dale sighed “then why don’t we put up signs like we’ve been talking about?” he asked, I shrugged my shoulders “we never got around to it” I told him. Dale gave a weary sigh then perked up “I think I’ve got some paper in the RV, you two stay here” he said heading to his trailer. I looked at Amy and noticed her expression “hey are you alright?” I asked, she was silent for a while “I’m just worried about Andrea and the others” she confessed quietly. I sighed softly “they’ll be fine. It just takes a while to get back, you know that” I said calmly. 

Amy gave a small smile and mumbled “yeah” under her breath; I smiled back at her and watched as Dale walked back over to us with paper in hand. I tried to put the fears I had out of my mind but I couldn’t help but think something went wrong. The others left this morning meaning they should be back soon but who knows maybe they found more supplies for the camp. I sighed and hoped the latter was true.


	2. Miles Behind Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden meets up with a friend from her past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have some Daryl X OFC friendship/sibling relationship and Glenn X OFC friendship/sibling relationship.
> 
> P.S: This has a flashback before the zombie apocalypse so that you can see what Eden was like before. I will do this from time to time but not too much of it.

Two Months before the outbreak: 

Today like the past three months have been uneventful, the only arrests that have been made were drunken college kids who were caught peeing in some bushes. Although when you live in a fairly small town, everything seems to be dull. I sighed and looked toward the front doors to see Shane “hi Officer Walsh. How was your day?” I said politely, he looked at me and gave me a tight smile then walked off without saying anything “nice talking to you too, asshole” I muttered sarcastically. Unfortunately I was not as quiet as I thought I was “what did you say?” he asked turning around with a crazed look “I said have a nice day” I was not a good liar never was but to my surprise Shane believed me and turned back around. A big part of me wished it was Shane who was shot instead of Rick, I know that probably makes me a horrible person but Shane is an asshole who tends to bring up his sexual conquests to anyone who’ll listen and the main reason I dislike him is that he acts like he’s some kind of god. This is completely different from Rick whose kind and modest but what I miss the most about Rick is friendliness. Before he was put in his coma, we’d talk about all kinds of things; books we were reading, what we were doing over the weekend, and everything else in-between.

 Then all of a sudden I was met with an overpowering scent of cologne, I groaned and looked over to see Leon Basset standing over my secretary desk. I gave him an annoyed smile which he took to be flirtatious, “what are you doing this weekend” he asked giving me a smug smile. I tried to hide my irritation, it’s not that I hate Leon but he’s an idiot and always has to make negative comments on the books I read.  I sighed “I have homework and school” I stated kindly getting out my book it was “A Midsummer’s Night Dream” and it was required for my English class. He laughed like I was joking “you can do that anytime” I narrowed my eyes at him “uh no actually I can’t” I told him. Clearly he was not the best student in school I thought to myself, “so do you want to go out Saturday?” he asked sounding a bit annoyed “oh I have a date Saturday, sorry” I lied, Leon looked confused “with who?” he asked “his name is Tom” I said plainly. Leon looked at me for a moment, “who’s Tom?” he asked like he was a jealous boyfriend. I groaned ‘why can’t you take a hint?’ I thought, “He’s from out of town” I lied, Tom was actually my kitten and our “date” was watching movies and eating anchovies. After several moments of staring Leon left mumbling ‘maybe next time’ under his breath, I waited until Leon was out of my sight before reading.

Present Day

I was walking back from the road when arrow shot above my head, “Daryl you jerk!” I looked around for him and saw he was a couple feet away from me, “stop whining” he said walking over to me “the arrow was nowhere near your head”. I rolled my eyes and saw that he killed a squirrel, “those things have rabies” I stated. He laughed and pulled the creature from the tree “those things have rabies” he mocked in a feminine tone waving the dead animal at me. I smacked his hand away, “of course your hillbilly ass would love rabbi infested animals” I teased, giving me a serious expression he said “hey it’s my red neck ass, do you see me wearing overalls?” Daryl joked back. I laughed and shook my head “where have you been?”  I asked, “away from them” he stated motioning his head toward camp. I sighed “come on they’re not that bad” I stated, Daryl huffed “yeah on a good day” he stated tearing the arrow out of the squirrel. I watched him for a little bit then decided to head back “Eden, are the others back?” he asked. I sighed and turned around “not yet” I said, Daryl looked upset and nodded his head “okay” he mumbled.

Then I heard a laugh “what?” I questioned turning to face him “you’re going the wrong way” Daryl stated, I narrowed my eyes at him “it’s that way Goldilocks” he pointed behind him “thanks papa bear” I called back heading toward camp. When I reached camp I stopped dead in my tracks, Glen was back with a red mustang or some car similar to it. That’s when I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders, I ran over to him and hugged him awkwardly “I’m so glad you’re all right” I said. He hugged me back just as a truck pulled up, “Amy!” Andrea said running over to her, “Andrea” Amy replied running as well. The two hugged “you scared the shit out of me” Amy said tearfully, and then Morales came walking out with his kids running toward him. Jacqui and T-Dog followed behind him but Merle was missing, at the moment I didn't much about it, he probably went out looking for his brother. I pulled away from Glen “how’d you guys get out of there?” I asked. Glen looked down at me “new guy. He got us out” he replied I looked behind him seeing nobody else “new guy?” I asked “yeah crazy vato just got into town” Morales said with his arms around his family. He looked over at the truck “hey helicopter boy! Come say hello” he shouted, a truck door slammed shut and a tall slender man with dark hair wearing a King’s County sheriff uniform walked over.

I just stared at him ‘oh my god’ it looked like he whispered but I couldn't be sure, I shook my head, this had to be a dream or a hallucination. The man standing a couple feet away from me was Rick Grimes a man who I thought was dead, I mean even if he had woken up from his coma the military would have shot him dead. Judging from his expression he was just as surprised to see me as I was him, “Eden?” he asked with a stunned tone. I laughed; apparently having him speak is what I needed to prove this wasn't my imagination “Rick?” I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Rick hugged me just as tightly “I’m glad you’re alive” he whispered in my ear, “you have no idea how happy I am to see you” I whispered back. After several moments of hugging Glen asked “you two know each other?” Rick and I pulled away from one another “we worked together before all this happened” I stated. The others didn't say anything just nodded their heads.

After everyone met back up with their friends and loved ones, they went their separate ways. However Rick followed me to my tent, “how long have you been here?” he asked “about eleven months” I said causing Rick to make an uneasy expression; it almost looked like he was going to vomit. He looked at me with a bewildered expression “eleven months?” he asked back like he was trying to make sense of everything. I stared at him then realization struck me “when did you get out of your coma?” I asked, “a few days ago” Rick stated plainly his gruff voice sounding clearer. I sighed “maybe that’s why they didn't kill you” I stated, that confused Rick “who are you talking about?” he asked. I hesitated answering but since I brought it up, I should answer him “the day this happened; military killed a lot of people” I clarified. Rick sighed “but why did you think they killed me?” he asked, “they went to hospitals, stores, and schools then killed every-” I stopped myself too late before I realized what I just told him. Rick’s eyes widen a bit “schools?” he asked, I opened my mouth then shut it “what kind? The college, high schools-” he stared asking but I cut him off “they went to all of them” I replied quietly. Then he went quiet, he didn't say anything and I thought he was going to start crying but all he did was bite his lower lip and nod his head.

I tapped my thigh with my index finger before saying “I’m sorry. I didn't mean to tell you that” Rick looked at me then my hand, “I already knew he was dead” he said quietly. I watched as he grabbed my hand “what do you mean?” I asked, “I saw my car with two badly burned bodies in it” he replied. I looked at hand which Rick was still holding “it could have been someone else” I offered looking back at him, “yeah” he mumbled.  At that point he was looking at me with a strange expression “our photo albums were in there” he revealed, “oh” I replied quietly then added “I’m sorry” as an afterthought. That’s when we lapsed into silence, “so how did you meet the others?” I asked trying to make a difficult situation slightly better. Rick was about to say something when Glen opened the flaps to the tent, his eyes widened as if he walked in on us having sex “oh uh sorry” he said running off.

I sighed and looked back at Rick “what?” I asked noticing his expression, I couldn't quite place it but there was obviously something off about it; sadness? Anger? Whatever Rick was feeling it caused him to let go of my hand, “are you two-” he asked but I was quick to answer “no we’re just friends. If anything we’re like brother and sister” my voice sounded snobbish, after I said that I could have sworn that Rick smiled but perhaps that was my imagination. I looked at the entrance of the tent “we should see what the others want” I said standing up, I was starting to feel nervous and I was worried I might say something I’d regret later. Rick smiled again and followed me out of the tent.

 

Author Note: Use this Link to see what Eden and her cat Looks like. 

[Eden](http://imortalnightgirl.deviantart.com/art/Eden-506479451)

 [Tom (Eden's kitten)](http://imortalnightgirl.deviantart.com/art/Tom-506482321)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eden's thigh tapping is a tick (it's the only one she has) and Rick is one of the only people aware of it.
> 
> One last thing before you go: Thank for reading my story.


	3. The Ones We Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Eden's talk leads to something else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that Eden is 5'4. One more thing Lori and everyone else will show up in about four or five chapters (maybe less) I have not decided yet.

Several hours passed by and it was now night. There was a cool breeze, crickets chirping, and owls hooting somewhere off in the distance. For some reason I felt at peace like I was on camping trip and the only thing I needed to worry about was bears. Yet I for the life of me I could not fall asleep, I tossed and turned but to no avail. Maybe it was because I kept replaying Rick’s odd behavior at the camp fire, he was peculiarly calm and never mentioned his family’s death in fact he never mentioned he had a family. I sighed, perhaps this was Rick’s way of grieving but if it was it defiantly was odd. Suddenly there were twigs snapping and footsteps outside my tent. Just as I grabbed my gun, Rick stepped inside holding his hands up "people are going to think we're a thing if you keep showing up here" I stated lowering my weapon.  He chuckled like he was entertained "they already do" he told me, 'Glenn' I thought. Rick walked over and sat by my cot but he kept a distance, "did you get your license before things went down?" He asked breaking the silence, "uh I may have" I mumbled. Rick looked at me "what happened this time?" He asked, "I crashed into a mailbox" I confessed.

That's when he laughed, it was genuine and care free like nothing was wrong with the world.  I smiled "well I'm glad someone finds joy in my failure" I said half-annoyed, half-joking, "that's like the fifth time you failed, right?" He asked but he already knew the answer. I groaned "I'm twenty years old and I'll never get my license” I said sounding bitter. Rick made an unintelligible sound then he looked me in the eyes with an intensity that made me lightheaded.  I breathed in and out, “we should get some sleep" I said quietly afraid of what would happen if I didn't. Rick smiled slightly, "goodnight Eden" he said quietly. I watched Rick leave my tent, "stop being childish" I told myself. I ran my fingers through my hair, "the man lost his wife and kid. He needs time to grieve" I said trying to convince myself that Rick's kindness had to do with his personality and not that he had feelings for me. I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep.

That night I dreamt of gunfire and the blood curdling screams of innocent people. Everywhere I ran there were flesh-eating freaks or terrified faces; it caused me to wake up in the middle of the night. I looked at my watch it read: five ten, “wonderful” I muttered then there were footsteps outside my tent again for a second I thought it was a Rick but the steps seemed like they were a flesh-eaters’ than a person's. I grabbed my gun and aimed at the entrance but before I could shoot Rick entered. I gave an exasperated sigh, "one of these days I'm going to shoot you" I whispered yelled. Rick looked at me "it's only a matter of time" he said closing the tent. I watched him intently “well when that day comes, I’m not going to feel sorry” I stated, it sounded like Rick laugh but I could’ve imagined it. A few moments he walked over to my cot and sat down, "are you all right?" I asked. He looked at me tilting his head, "you're acting strange" I said. He sighed "how should I act?" He asked looking at his hand, I shrugged my shoulders "like someone who lost their family" I told him.

There was silence for a long time, "I guess I'm still processing things" he said. I bit my lower lip, "I'm here if you need someone to talk to" I said quietly, Rick looked at me “thanks” he said. Again we fell into silence but this time everything felt stiff as if we weren't friends and Rick was done talking. The stiffness was getting to me, so I tried to end it by starting up another conversation. I used my arm to hold my head up, "how do you like everyone?” I asked Rick was hesitant about answering "they seem like nice people. Well except for Merle" he said. I raised an eyebrow “what do you expect from a racist asshole?” I asked, “He’s not the one I’m worried about” Rick said. I looked at him, "you're worried about Daryl, aren't you?" I said, Rick sighed "yeah" he mumbled.

I scratched my arm "he's not as bad as everyone thinks" I stated then added "once you break through his act he's actually a nice guy" as an afterthought I said “well he’s still a jerk from time to time but overall he’s a nice guy”.  Rick looked like he was contemplating what I told him, "Morales said Daryl probably wouldn't mind what I did" he said. I huffed "no, Daryl's going to be less than pleased" I told Rick. He sighed wearily, "I'm going back for him" he said suddenly. I stared at Rick wondering if had gone crazy "you guys barely came back the last time" I said emphasizing ‘last time’.  He turned his head to look at me, "I left him chained up like an animal" he said sounding upset. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it as soon as Rick started speaking again "that's not a way for anything to die. Even someone like Merle". I looked at Rick knowing that he's made up his mind and that arguing any further would be pointless “when are you going?" I asked.  He looked at his watch, “this afternoon" he said, I nodded my head "will you be going alone?" I asked.

Rick looked amused "are you worried about me?" He asked I gave his shoulder a light hit "you're my friend. Of course I'm worried" I said. Rick smiled slightly, "I think I might bring Glenn with me" he mumbled, I rolled my eyes "how do know he'll even go along?"  I asked. Rick looked at me “I don’t but I can at least try to convince him” he said, “if he says no, I’ll go with you” I offered. Rick was quick to answer “no, I’d feel better knowing you were here keeping an eye on everybody” he spoke calmly yet sternly. I sighed “well I can’t let you go over there alone” I said sitting up, “I’ll be fine. I made it this far, didn’t I?” Rick said. I shook my head “yeah with the help of _others_ ” I told him trying to convince Rick he needed back up.  There was a loud clap of thunder that interrupted the silence and that was followed by the tapping of rain against the tent, “if no one offers to go back to Atlanta. I’ll take you with me” Rick said reluctantly, I let out a shaky breath “but only if nobody offers to go” he said sternly.

I saluted him, “yes officer Grimes” I mocked “have you always been a smartass?” Rick asked. I looked up watching the rain hit against the tent, “not always” I said looking back at him.  We looked at each for a moment before I asked “why didn’t you talk about Lori and Carl?” I hoped that my question did not upset Rick. He sighed and looked at his left hand which was missing his wedding ring “I wanted to but it didn’t feel right” he said. I got off my cot and sat next to him “what do you mean?” I asked, “I felt like I would be sensationalizing their death” he replied emotionlessly. I nodded my head in understanding, “I’m sorry” I said it was the only thing I could think of at the moment, Rick looked at me “maybe it’s for the best” he said but the way he did made it seem like he didn’t believe it. I touched his shoulder “how can you say that?” I asked, “Lori and Carl will never live in fear. They’ll never have to worry whether this might be their last day or tomorrow might be” Rick said again his voice betrayed him. I rubbed my arm unsure of what to say next, “fear is a part of life” I spoke softly and quietly. It was the first thing to come to my mind, Rick was silent and I was not sure whether he was upset or angry. I tapped my thigh ‘maybe it was better not to say anything’ I thought to myself.

So I decided to remain silent, “Eden?” Rick said drawing my attention away from the rain “yea-” I said but was cut off by Rick’s lips on mine. My mind was too in shook to react so all I did was gaze at him while he kissed me eventually the shook wore off and I kissed him back but it was awkward and uncoordinated. When Rick pulled away from me there was something in his eyes that was almost pleading with me, “I think we should wait to do anything else” I said as nicely as I could. He opened his mouth to speak but I kissed him “just until things settle down” I told him. Rick was quiet but he nodded his head, despite what I said earlier Rick stayed in my tent. We didn’t do anything just talk about random useless things. After an hour or so passed, I began to fell asleep. The last thing I heard before I fell into the darkness of slumber, was my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Rick was pretty Out Of Character but for the sake of my plot he will be slightly ooc from time to time but for the most part I'll try to keep him as close to his cannon character as possible.


	4. Tell It To The Frogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick, Daryl, Glenn, and T-Dog go on a mission to save Merle. While Eden, Amy, Andrea, and Jacqui have some fun doing laundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking that Lori and the others will show up in the chapter/episode Wildfire but that might change since I have not written the next chapter which will be the episode Vatos.

Everything was damp and muddy from the rain so it made doing laundry a little more difficult. Amy, Andrea, and I were hanging clothes up while everyone went about their day. After staring at me for most of the day, Amy asked “how long have you and Rick been together?” she was smiling as if it was some big secret. I shook my head “we’re not a thing” I said sternly, Andrea smirked “oh really? We all saw you two looked at each other” she said. I rolled my eyes “we’re just friends” I said hanging up my shirt, “ _just friends_ don’t look at each that way” Amy said. I rolled my eyes at her “I thought he was dead. I was just surprised to see him” I told her Amy smiled at Andrea who smiled back at her “Glenn said he saw the two of you together in your tent” Andrea said like it was some scandals secret. I sighed “we just talked” I said, “if you say so” they both mumbled. I rolled my eyes at them and threw two damp socks which they both threw back at me. We all laughed just as a car approached, T-Dog and Morales got out telling everybody they had gotten water.

Andrea walked over and got a container “just remembers to boil before using it” T-Dog said to the people who got containers. I looked up at the daring sky “I hope it doesn’t rain again” I said, “with our luck it will” Amy said. Then all of a sudden there was screaming, everyone stopped what they were doing then another screamed echoed “it’s over there” a man named John said. That’s when Morales, Jim, Dale, Rick, and Glenn started running. Following behind them was Andrea, Amy, and I; we were met by Morales’ son and daughter who cling to Jacqui until their mother came. When we walked over to where the guys were we saw a walker eating a deer with several arrows in it. Then he stood up and that’s when the guys started hitting it. After a few whacks Dale beheaded the thing “disgusting” I mumbled, breathing heavily Dale said “it’s the first one we had up here” pointing at the walker. He looked over at Jim “they never come this far up the mountain” he said, “Well they’re running out of food in the city, that’s what” Jim replied.

The men looked back at the dead deer and the walker next to it, that’s when branches started breaking. All of the guys raised their weapons and walked toward the source of the noise, and then Daryl appeared “son of a bitch!” he shouted walking over to the deer. Jim looked back at everybody with a tense expression “that’s _my_ deer!” Daryl said. Rick looked at him and walked away distancing himself from him, “Look at it. All gnawed on by this…” Daryl said then added “filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard” as he kicked it. Dale looked slightly annoyed “calm down, son. That’s not helping” he stated. Daryl got upset and headed toward him “what do you know about it, old man?” he asked shouting, getting in his face Daryl said “why don’t you take that hat off and go back to “on the Golden Pond”?” He sighed and walked back to the deer “I’ve been tracking this deer for miles” he said pulling out his arrows “gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison” he continued as everyone looked tense. Then Daryl got out a knife “what do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chew up part around here?” he asked.

I shook my head, “I would not risk that” Jim said, Daryl sighed “it’s a damn shame” he mutter then turned around to look at Dale, Rick, and Glenn “got some squirrel-about a dozen or so” he said holding them up “that’ll have to do” he said. Then the walker’s head started moving its mouth “oh god” Amy said. Then she, Andrea, and I left but it wasn’t long before the other came back “Merle!” Daryl shouted heading to their campsite “Merle! Get your ugly ass out here?” he said. Most of us were next to Dale’s RV “I got us some squirrel” he said setting down his crossbow “let’s stew ‘em up” he walked over to the RV “Daryl we need to talk” I said walking up to him. We were good enough friends to where I was comfortable enough giving him bad news without worry about anything bad happening to me “about what?” he asked. I sighed “about Merle” I said calmly, Daryl narrowed his eyes at me “there was a problem in Atlanta” I stated, and then he looked at Morales, Rick, Dale, and Glenn. Walking away from me Daryl asked “he dead?” I was about to open my mouth to speak but Andrea spoke up “we’re not sure” she said.

That’s when Daryl looked angry “he either is or he ain’t!” he shouted in her direction. Then Rick walked over “no easy way to say this, so I’ll just say it” he said walking over to Daryl until he was about two feet away. The two just stared at each other “who are you?” Daryl asked “Rick Grimes” Rick replied there was a moment of silence “Rick _Grimes, you_ got something you want to tell me?” he asked taking two steps closer to him. Rick looked up “your brother was a danger to us all” he stated looking to his right he said “so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal”. Then T-Dog came with wood in his arms, “he’s still there” Rick reassured Daryl. Then he walked away from Rick “hold on. Let me process this” he said then walked back to Rick “you’re saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and left him there?!” he asked shouting.

Without trying to cover up what he did Rick said “yeah” grunting Daryl threw the squirrels at Rick but he dodge it. Then one of the other camp residents a man named Michael tackled Daryl “hey!” T-Dog shouted dropping the wood, “watch the knife” he said. Grunting Daryl swung at Rick but again he did not get him, the two scuffled for a bit until someone but not Michael. Grabbed him and held him in a choke hold, Daryl groaned “choke holds illegal” he said squirming around. T-Dog and everyone watched as Rick talked to him, eventually Daryl calmed down however only slightly. Rick crouched down next to him “what I did was not a whim” he told Daryl calmly “your brother does not work and play with others” Rick’s voice was calm as if he was trying to coax a wild animal. T-Dog walked closer to the two “it’s not Rick’s fault. I had the key” he saying drawing the attention towards himself, he looked at the others by the RV “I dropped it” he said. Still on the floor Daryl asked “you couldn’t pick it up?” T-Dog looked at him “Well, I dropped it in a drain” he replied. Rick and the man who restrained Daryl walked away then he stood up “if it’s supposed to make me feel better, it don’t” he said walking away.

 T-Dog looked at him “well, maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof” he said using hand movements “so the geeks couldn’t get at him-with a padlock” T-Dog finished. Rick spoke up “it’s gotta count for something” Daryl looked at him then the ground visibly upset. He wiped his face with his hand then swings it at everyone “hell with all y’all! Just tell me where he is. So’s I can go get him” he shouted. I looked at Rick and mouthed ‘tell him now’ he looked around before looking at Daryl “I’m going back” he said. I’m not sure how Daryl felt because he stormed off and didn’t talk to anyone but after a few minutes of cooling off he agreed to go with Rick to Atlanta. About ten minutes passed he was dressed in his sheriff’s uniform “I thought you said he was a nice guy” Rick stated. I huffed “and I also said he’d be less than pleased to find out about his brother” I told him. A part of me wanted to tell him not to go to Atlanta but I would an asshole of a friend to two people if I did, “you need more than two people” I said instead. Rick turned to look at me “we made a deal. You stay here” he said sternly, I rolled my eyes “I’m aware but you still need more people” I said assertively.

Rick sighed “I’m going to ask Glenn” he said walking over to where he was standing but before he can ask him the question, Amy spoke up “so it’s just you and Daryl going back?” Rick didn’t say anything just looked at Glenn who knew what he was asking “oh, come on” he said. He gave an expression that said ‘are you serious’, “you know the way. You’ve been there before-in and out, no problem. You said so yourself” Rick told him. Glenn took his hat off and ran his fingers through his black hair, “it’s not fair of me to ask. I know that but I feel a lot better with you along” Rick said. Then it was Andrea who spoke up “three of you isn’t much better” she stated matter of factly “four” T-Dog said. Everyone looked at him but Daryl seemed unimpressed “my day just gets better and better, don’t it?” he asked aloud. I sighed “you see anybody else stepping up to save your brother’s cracker ass?” T-Dog said. Daryl looked down at his arrows “why you?” he asked, “You wouldn’t begin to understand. You don’t speak my langue” T-Dog told him. Dale looked at the rescue team “that’s four” he said.

After debating for a little while longer about the rescue mission it was settled that it was still on and who was going but it was only on when Rick mention the gun bag he dropped. I watched as T-Dog and Rick talked to Dale and Jim, “this is a bad idea” Andrea said. I looked at her “yeah” I agreed “then why don’t you talk Rick out of it?” she asked. I shooed a mosquito away from my arm “Rick’s a man of integrity. He can’t leave someone behind” I told her. Andrea crossed her arms and watched as the guys loaded up the van “I still think you should talk to him” she said, I looked at her “if I tell Rick to go against his moral code, I’m an ass. If I tell Daryl his brother is unimportant I’m an ass” I stated. That cause Andrea to look back at them “so you rather put them in danger?” she asked, “no but-” I said trying to find the words to explain the situation. I sighed at both her and Daryl’s impatience “I’ll talk to him” I said heading toward Rick. He was about to get in the car when he saw me “I’m not trying to talk you out of your mission” I said noticing his expression, “then what is it?” he asked, “I found this in your pants pocket when I washed them” I handed him the grenade. He looked down at it, “thanks but I rather not use it in the city” he said putting in his pocket.

Reluctantly I got my revolver out, “here, there are enough rounds in there for a _difficult situation_ ” I said. Rick took it “let’s hope it doesn’t come to that” he replied quietly, I smiled sadly “I’ll see you later then” I said. Rick kissed my forehead and walked to the passenger’s seat then I watched as the cub van drove off. Once it was out of sighed I walked over to Amy and Andrea, “I’m going to do laundry” I stated grabbing a basket of dirty clothes. They both gave me uneasy expressions “we’ll come with” Amy said following me to the truck. She along with Andrea and Jacqui followed behind me each carrying a basket. Once we got to the water we did our normal routine of Amy washing shirts, Andrea pants, me any other item of clothing and Jacqui wringing them out. There was a man whose name I keep forgetting, his two kids, and Morales’ kids running around chasing frogs. This annoyed Jacqui “can someone explain to me how all the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?” she asked. Amy smiled “the world ended. Didn’t you get the memo?” she asked, I laughed “doesn’t that mean every does the same work?” I asked.

She smiled and splashed me with water, a few minutes passed by and I handed a pair of socks to Jacqui, “I miss electricity” I said scrubbing  someone’s very dirty pants “I hate how you need it for everything” I mumbled. Andrea was scrubbing a shirt “I miss my Benz, my Sat Nav.” She said. Wringing out a pair of pants I had just given her, Jacqui said “I miss my coffeemaker with that dual-drip filter and built-in grinder, honey” she said dreamily, I smiled at her, Amy handed me a shirt “my computer and texting” she said. Then Andrea said “I miss my vibrator” everyone gasped and laughed “Andrea” Amy said giving her sister a light hit. That made Andrea smile even wider, “I thought we were being honest here” she said giving a cheeky grin. I took a pair of shorts from her “yeah but what happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom” I said. She smiled at me before splashing water at me; “ah” I gasped then splashed water at her. That’s we all started splashing water at one another, laughing as we did.

Once we were finished with both laundry and our splashing war all of us were completely soaked. Surprisingly enough the drive back to camp didn’t take as long as it normally did but we were joking around more the usually “good thing there aren’t any mailboxes out here” Andrea said just before we reached camp. I rolled my eyes “ha ha you’re so funny. You know that vibrator of yours only needs batteries” I said jokingly, Amy and Jacqui both snickered behind us “not all of can land a boyfriend” Andrea said grinning, “ooh” Jacqui teased. I looked at all of them “you three are crazy” I said turning the truck off. I heard their giggling as I grabbed a basket, “come on Eden! Just give us something” Andrea said, I turned to look at her “if you want to gossip talk to the frogs” I said. The truck doors opened and closed then there were footsteps “killjoy” Andrea said but her voice was light and playful. I smirked at her “I don’t kiss and tell” I said walking off to the clothes line. That’s when she along with Amy and Jacqui all “oohed” in unison. I shook my head at them and went to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most Eden and Rick will do now is kiss, there will be smut but that won't be until later. I'll put a trigger warning when the chapter comes.


	5. Vatos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go awry at the camp when the others are off in Atlanta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Some kissing

_I was lying on my cot going through the photo album I’ve been making, there were photos of my foster families, my friends, my cat Tom, the guys at work, and the rest were the people at camp. Some of them were not as happy as others to have their picture taken but when they knew I was not going to show anyone however they reluctantly let me keep them. I laughed at the photo I took of Merle and Daryl both of them were flipping me off but Daryl had squirrels around his neck and looked like a mad man. Then I heard someone unzip my tent door. It was Rick who looked a bit shaken, “is everyone-” I began to ask but for a particular reason I could not say the rest of my sentence. Rick smiled “everyone’s okay. Even Merle, he’s still angry but he’ll live” he told me, I let out the breath I’d been holding then flung my arms around Rick’s neck “I was worried you wouldn’t make it back” I whispered. Then he pushed me away from him, I gave Rick a questioning stare but all he did was kiss me._

_This time I was not as shocked as last time and I did not stare nor did I kiss him strangely. Without our lips tearing apart our clothes were disappearing one by one.  I laughed as Rick kissed my neck but I was ‘shushed’ by him “we have to be quiet” he told me, I smiled and kissed him. Soon the only thing that was covering my body was my bra and panties and Rick was only wearing his boxers. Then we just stared at one another but that only lasted a few seconds before taking off our remaining attire. Once again we went back to kissing a part of me was saying ‘stop before you do something stupid’ but a bigger part of me said ‘screw it’ so I went with the latter. Then I was overcome with a drowning feeling._

I shoot up in my cot gasping for air but as I looked around my cot I realized I was alone, I sighed half in annoyance and half in disappointment. Once I put the memories of my dream out of my head, I put my shoes on and went on with my day. However my stupid dream kept coming back to me and distracted me, so people had to tell me things three times before I actually processed what they were saying. I was so focused on my task of chopping wood that I did not realize Andrea and Amy returned from their fishing trip. They were carrying at least a dozen or so fish “hey, check it out” Morales said laughing slightly. Andrea handed him her bunch of fish “ladies because of you my children will eat tonight” Morales said as several camp residents clapped “thank you” he said. Andrea turned back around “thank Dale” she said messing with her bag “it’s his canoe and gear” she added. Both of Morales’ children ran up and looked at dinner, “where’d you learn to fish?” I asked Amy. She looked at me “our dad” she said smiling proudly, “hey, Dale. When’s the last time you oiled those line reels?” Andrea asked.

Everyone turned towards Dale but his expression was an unpleasant one, almost as if he seen a ghost “they’re a disgrace” Andrea said in an amused. Looking slightly worse Dale said “I—uh don’t want to alarm anyone but-” he took a deep breath and looked toward the direction he was just walking “we may have a bit of a problem” he said. That’s when everyone’s’ pleasant expression died as he pointed to Jim, who looked as if he was digging. I groaned, ‘why does something always go wrong?’ I asked myself then Dale lead Michael, Amy, Andrea, Morales, Jacqui and I to Jim. Like I thought he was digging, “hey Jim” Morales said calmly but he was ignored and Jim went on to what he was doing. I tapped my thigh and walked over to him “Jim why don’t you take a break and get some water?” I asked. Jim sighed like I was being a nuisance, “I’m fine” he stated. Dale sighed “can you at least give us a second?” he asked, giving us a long exasperated sigh Jim stopped and looked at us “what do you want?” he asked.

Dale stepped a little closer toward him “we’re just a little concerned for you, that’s all” he said. Jim made an expression that read _are you kidding me_ , “Dale says you’ve been out here for hours” Morales said. Jim looked confused “so?” he asked, “so, why are you digging?” I asked Jim rubbed his face “why does it matter? I’m not hurting anyone” he said. Then Jim went back to digging “yeah, except maybe yourself” Dale said then added “it’s a hundred degrees today. You can’t keep this up” now angrily digging into the earth Jim said “sure I can. Watch me” Morales and a few others backed away. Then Amanda (Morales’ wife) came up “Jim you’re scaring people especially the children” she said with Eliza and Louis behind her. That seemed to get through to Jim “they got nothing to be scared of” he said looking at Amanda. There was a worn out expression on Jim’s face “I mean, what the hell people?” he said. Waving his arms Jim said “I’m out here by myself. Why don’t you all just go and leave me the hell alone?”

Then he went back to digging “can you at least take a small break?” I asked but I was ignored “JIM?” I asked loudly. He groaned “what?” he asked, I took a calming breath “why don’t you get some water and sit in the shade?” I said. Yet Jim said nothing “Jim just tell us what this is about” Dale pleaded, “or what?” Jim asked like a child who refuses to go to bed. The others tensed up “what do mean _or what_? There is no or what” I told him. Heaving Jim just stared at me “we’re asking you as friends, okay?” I said, “And if I don’t, then what?” he asked. I sighed “stop acting like a child Jim!” I shouted, he stood up straight “just sit in the damn shade and we’ll leave you alone” I said losing my patience. Jim looked at everyone “I need to do this” he said and went back to digging.

That’s when Michael and Morales came over to us, “just give us the shovel” Morales said. Backing away Jim said “no” over and over but when Morales and Michael persisted Jim began swing at them. After struggling for a bit they got Jim to the ground “you got no right!” he shouted from the floor. I bent down next to the men “nobody’s going to hurt you, okay?” I tried to relax him but seeing how he has someone on top of him it’s a little difficult. Jim turned his head toward me “that’s a lie. That’s the biggest lie there is” he said sounding upset. With his face still in the dirt he said “I told that to my wife and my two boys. I said it 100 times. It didn’t matter” Jim sounded hopeless. Morales hung his head as Jim said “they came out of nowhere. There were dozens of ‘em. Just pulled them right out of my hands” there were a few gasps from people. Then looking directly at me Jim said “you know the only reason I got away was ‘cause the dead were too busy eating my family” he closed his eyes and I watched as Amanda and her child ran off.

A few hours passed by and Jim was tied to a tree every so often someone would give him a drink of water but other than that nobody paid much attention to him. Amy and I were sitting by our campfire watching Jim, “do you think we should talk to him?” she asked. I glanced over at Jim “let’s give him a few more minutes” I said looking back at Amy, she nodded her but gave him one more glance before getting up to find Andrea. I got up and walked over to Jacqui “I’m worried about him” she said, I held her shoulder “we all are” I said. I looked back at Jim who was talking to Dale but he was motioning for me to come over. We met half-way “Jim wants to talk to you, alone” he told me that confused me “why?” I asked, Jim I were not actually close once or twice we had an actually conversation but that was it. Dale shrugged his shoulders “he didn’t say” he told me then walked off; I sighed and went over to Jim. He looked up at me “you wanted to talk?” I asked Jim nodded his head “you want to know why I was digging?” he asked. I looked at him “well everyone does” I stated, Jim looked at me “I just want to tell you” he said like it was urgent. I nodded my “okay” I said giving him the go headed to talk “I had a dream you were in it but you weren’t safe” he told me.

That worried me “was anyone else in it?” I asked, “Rick and Daryl” Jim said calmly “so just us three?” I asked, Jim shook his head “no, there were others” he said as if it was an important detail. This was freaking me out more “what was this dream about?” I questioned praying that it was a silly dream, “I can’t remember” was his only response. Jim looked off to his right then looked back at me “they’ll come back” he told me. I raised an eyebrow momentarily caught off guard, “Rick, Daryl, Glenn, and T-Dog. They’ll come back” Jim affirmed.  I stopped tapping my thigh, “we can only hope” I said trying not to sound hopeless. With a shake of his head Jim said “I can promise you they’ll be back” I smiled at him “do you want join everyone?” I asked gesturing at the other who were preparing for the fish fry. Jim smiled “I’d like that, very much” he said, “that’s good” I mumbled as I untied him. Once he was free Jim massaged his limbs, people walking by gave him uneasy but kept their mouths shut. With my arm around Jim I led him to a fire pit ‘this is going to be a long night’ I thought.

The hours passed quicker than I thought and soon everyone was enjoying themselves. Eating fish, drinking beer (those old enough), and joking around. After a moment of silence Morales said “I’ve got to ask you, man. It’s been driving me crazy” Dale looked amused “what?” he asked, “that watch” Morales clarified. Dale looked at it “what’s wrong with my watch?” he asked, “I see you every day, the same time, winding that thing-” Morales said pointing at the object of our discussion “like a village priest saying mass” he finished. Then Jacqui chimed in “I’ve wondered this myself” she said, holding his hands up Dale said “I’m missing the point”. Jacqui smiled “Unless I’ve misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while” she told him. Morales smiled and pointed at him “But there’s you every day winding that stupid watch” he said in an amused tone.

Dale looked at everyone “Time – it’s important to keep track, isn’t it? The days at least. Don’t you think, Andrea? Back me up here” he said looking at her. Yet she remained silent most likely due to the fact Amy’s birthday is coming up. Maybe he realized what she was doing or maybe he did not but either way Dale went on with his tale. He tapped his thigh “I like – I like what, um, a father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations” he said with a glint in his eyes. Then he said “He said, “I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father’s before me” a pause then “I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment _now and then_ and not spend all your breath trying to conquer it” there was a huge grin on Dale’s face. For a moment everybody was silent “you are so weird” Amy said breaking the silence.

 Everyone laughed at that “it’s not me. It’s Faulkner. William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing” Dale said defending himself. Amy sat down her cup and got up walking away from us “Where are you going?” Andrea asked. Giving her sister an annoyed look Amy said “I have to pee” then to no one in particular she said “Jeez, you try to be discreet around here” everyone laughed and went back to eating. A couple minutes passed before Amy came back out, the R.V door creaked as well as the steps “We’re out of toilet paper?” she called out to us. I turned around and then that’s when I saw the walker but before I could say anything it took a bite out of her arm. As she screamed loudly everyone looked at her a few people gasped and others screamed. Then more walkers came from behind the R.V that’s when everyone got up and ran in different directions.  That’s when all hell broke loose, people were screaming, gun fire rang out in the night sky, and walkers tore into unsuspecting people. Until now I did not realize I was making my way toward Amy but just before I could reach her I was tackled by a walker.

It was badly decayed compared to the others and was half-naked, it kept trying to bite my neck but I held it at arm’s length. Which was not an easy thing to do; it was strong and hell bent on eating me. I closed my eyes and started screaming but no one came to my aid, the walker kept trying to consume me and I tried my best to keep it away. Out of nowhere I heard more gun fire and Rick’s voice calling my name. I tried calling out however my voice was hoarse and I did not make sense because I was crying my eyes out. Before my arms could give out, someone kicked the walker off of me and shoot it. Once I looked up I saw Rick, crying I stood up and hugged him as the gun fire died down I calmed down. Andrea was sobbing and screaming Amy’s name, I turned my head toward her direction and saw Amy lying bloody on the ground. I tried to go to her but Rick stopped me, Andrea kept shaking her sister as if she was trying to wake but she screaming “Oh no no. Amy!” There were footsteps behind Rick and I “I remember my dream now” Jim said miserably those around looked at Jim “why I dug the holes” he stated staring at Andrea and Amy.

Then I fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a surprise in the next chapter.


	6. If We Go To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden wakes up from last nights events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first day back to school is tomorrow *makes choking noises* so I might not be able to update as often.

I woke up in pain. My body felt as if I got hit by a semi-truck (several times), there was a ringing in my ears, everything was spinning, and my head was throbbing; it was a dull pain that ached on all sides of my head. Suddenly the events from last night came rushing back to me like the tide on a beach, and it made me feel worse than I already did. I felt like crying but the only thing I did was lie perfectly still on my cot and stare up at the sky. When footsteps approached my tent, I did nothing, _‘what was the point?’_ I thought bitterly. As was expected Rick stepped into my tent, “how are you?” he asked quietly “how do you think?” I snapped angrily, he bent down next to my cot “if you’re going to get pissed at anyone get pissed at Jim” he stated heatedly “he’s the one who knocked you out” Rick finished irritably. I looked at him “what are you talking about?” I asked Rick tilted his head as he looked at me “you don’t remember, do you?” he asked. I looked at him trying to figure out he was talking about “obviously I don’t, so please tell me what the hell is going on” I shouted.

Rick rubbed his chin “what’s the last thing you remember?” he asked, I threw my hands in the air “why does that matter? I can’t even remember being hit in the head” I retorted. Rick looked at me then touched the back of my head, it stung when he did “ow” I smacked his hand away “just tell me the last thing you remember” Rick said slowly as if I wouldn’t understand it at a normal pace. I groaned in frustration “walkers came to camp” I stated rubbing my eyes, trying to calm myself. When I looked back at Rick he looked at me as if I had lost my mind and I was speaking in tongues, “what attack are you talking about?” he asked quietly and delicately. Now it was my turn to look at him like he was nuts “the one from last night” I stated, Rick sighed “there was no attack, Eden” he told me. Now I was starting to panic “yes there was. You were there and-” I trailed off unable to say what happen to Amy and the others. Rick grabbed my hands “before this attack, what’s the last thing you remember?” he questioned, I looked at our entwined hands “I untied Jim” I replied hesitant about saying anything about the fish fry.

There was a moment’s silence “that was three days ago” he told me, “three days?” I asked. Rick nodded his head “you’ve been in and out of consciousness since then” he said sitting next to me on the cot. Now I was really starting to panic “you honestly don’t remember being hit?” he asked surprised, I shook my head “oh god, I probably had a concussion” I whispered touching my wound tentatively. Then Rick touched my head again “ow! Stop doing that” I smacked his hand away one more time “you need a doctor” he stated. I laughed “good luck finding one” I said standing up but I stumbled back; thankfully Rick caught me before I could fall. He held onto my arm and studied me for a bit, “are you okay?” he asked.  I held my head and closed my eyes, everything was spinning, faster than it did when I woke up “not really” I groaned. Rick guided me down “take it easy” he spoke softly, I laid my head on his shoulder and waited until the dizziness stopped. Once it stopped, I looked up at Rick to find he was staring at me, “feeling better?” he asked. I smiled “a little better” I responded but before I could say anything about my dream Rick stood up, “wait I need to tell you something” I said grabbing his arm. He turned his head to look at me “what is it?” he asked, his blue eyes were full of concern “when I was out of it, I had a dream” I said.

Rick narrowed his eyes clearly confused but they instantly changed “the attack you were talking about?” he asked. I nodded my head “walkers from the city came to camp and killed everyone” I clarified then I remember what Jim told me “and before Jim knocked me out he said he a dream that made him dig the holes” I said. Rick looked a little aggravated upon hearing Jim’s name “it was a nightmare, Eden. Nothing more” he said. I grew more frustrated “in my dream Jim said the attack was why he dug the holes” I said trying to get Rick to understand what I was telling him but it didn’t seem to work. He was silent for a while “your mind was trying to make sense of Jim’s delusions” he told me. I looked up at him “everyone’s safe, Eden. Okay?” Rick said, I sighed he still didn’t understand “but I was attacked by a walker and Amy-” I said trailing off. That’s when Rick gently grabbed me by the shoulders “there’s nothing you need to worry about” he said slowly and carefully. I looked over to the side, feeling tears welling up in my eyes then I felt Rick’s fingers on my chin. He turned my face to look at his “hey” he said as he whipped a tear away, “I promise you, I’ll keep you safe for as long as I can” Rick stated in a unwavering tone.

I looked up at him “okay” I mumbled wiping away the rest of my tears. He smirked faintly before helping me up “come on the others are worried about you” he said escorting me to Amy, Andrea, and the others. When I appeared Amy was the very first person to hug me, “I was so worried about you” she said. I laughed and hugged her back as if it was going to be the last time. Then Amy pulled away from me and let Andrea hug me “you’re one tough kid, you know that?” she asked. I hugged her just as tightly as I hugged Amy, “thanks” I muttered then I turned to my right and saw Glenn. I let out a sigh of relief and went to hug him “I’m glad you made it out all right” I told him. He hugged me back “not all of us” he told me, I pushed him away from me “Merle wasn’t there” he told me gesturing at a very disgruntled Daryl who was walking off into the woods. I sighed “I’ll talk to him once he’s cooled off” I said, but before I could turn around Dale hugged me “I thought we were going to lose you” he said. I patted his arm “you’re not getting rid of me that easily” I stated; he laughed and let me go. I looked over and saw Jim was tied back up to a tree “stay away from him” Rick said, I turned my head to look at him “don’t argue” he said pointing at me.

I frowned and looked at Jim, who refused to meet my eye “fine” I mumbled heading over to Amy and Jacqui. As the day passed by I grew more anxious the further I thought about my dream, eventually my anxieties became too much and I decided I had to investigate the woods. However I only got to the edge of the woods before I got caught by Rick, “what are you doing?” he asked. I sighed and turned around “I-was-um-uh” I slurred my words, “you need to take it easy” he said guiding me back “but I need-” I said trying to find my words to explain “this is about your dream?” Rick asked. I stopped struggling “I just need to-” I said then stopped myself realizing how childish I was about to sound. I sighed “it doesn’t-” I mumbled but was cut off by Rick “come on” he said gesturing toward the woods. I smiled and muttered a _‘thank you’_ before heading out. The two of us were silent as we scanned the woods however that lasted only an hour before Rick asked “are you feeling fine?” I turned around to look at him “yeah, I’m fine” I said then turned my attention to the woods.

However Rick thought otherwise because he turned me around “what’s the matter?” he asked. I crossed my arms “I want to know why Jim knocked me out” I confessed, again Rick looked unhappy once he heard Jim’s name. He stepped a little closer to me “don’t think about it” he said, I frowned and turned around “it’s a little hard to do” I mumbled. Rick’s footsteps approached me from behind “he’s not going to you and even if he did you wouldn’t like the answer” he stated. I rolled my eyes “it’s better to know-” I said then I thought of what Rick said “he told you?” I asked. That cause Rick to stop walking he turned around but before he could say anything he tackled me to the ground and held his left hand over my lips “shh” he whispered using his right hand to point at a large form moving off in the distance. I nodded my head and moved his hand away, tree branches snapped as the figure moved closer to us. Just as Rick was about to stand up the figure revealed itself to be a large buck, we both laughed scaring the thing off.

Once the creature was out of sight the whole world seemed to stop as Rick and I stared at one another; there was no wind, no animals scurrying about, and more importantly no noise. Then his lips met mine but this kiss was different than the night he first kissed me and unlike last time I wasn’t weird. We kissed one another at the same time we removed articles of clothing after Rick’s shirt came off, the responsible part of my brain turned on. Yet I ignored it and helped him take my tank top off, again the little voice in the back of my head said to stop being stupid. Rick must have seen I was conflicted because he asked “are you okay?” I nodded my head in response “yeah” I mumbled before capturing his lips with mine. All of a sudden footsteps approached us and that was followed by an amused laugh “out of all the places you two can go you pick the woods” Daryl stated. I instantly grabbed my top then placed it back on my body but Rick and I stayed in our positions “hey, don’t be crying to me when somebody mistakes you for a walker” he told us walking away. I looked back at Rick “we should head back” he said, helping me up.

Once his shirt was on we walked to camp but before I could go over to Amy and talk to her, Rick lightly grasped my arm “I’ll see you later” he whispered in my ear before walking off. Once I got over to Amy she was wearing a cheeky smile “what?” I asked. She gestured over at Rick who was talking to Glenn, “nothing happened” I stated. Amy didn’t believe me “come on you can tell me” she whispered, I shook my head “if I tell you will you stop asking questions?” I asked. Amy perked up “yes, now tell me” she stepping closer to me “we kissed that’s all” I told her that’s when she huffed “then how did your clothes get dirty?” she asked. I looked down at my clothes then brushed them off when I looked up Rick was smiling at me “I fell down” I said smiling back at him. Then I turned my back to Amy, “oh you _fell down_?” she asked sarcastically, I nodded my head “what really happened?” she asked. I sighed “a buck came by and Rick tackled me” I said, “oh” was the only thing she said “does that satisfy you?” I asked, she rolled her eyes at me and gave my shoulder a light punch “no it doesn’t” she stated.

Instantaneously Andrea came by and pulled something out of my hair, “I see you and Rick had fun” she stated showing me a twig. I rolled my eyes “nothing happened” I stated looking at her but she looked over at Amy and gave me a huge grin “if you say so” she said. I opened then closed my mouth, _‘there’s no point in arguing with them’_ I thought to myself. Several hours passed by before Amy’s and Andrea’s teasing ended. When I saw Daryl return from the woods I went over to him, “hey” I said he looked down at me but remained silent “how are you?” I asked. At first I thought he was going to blow me off but he looked behind me “I’m alright” he replied looking back at me. I nodded my head “I’m sorry about Merle” I told him, that cause Daryl to laugh “you said he was a racist asshole” he said. I sighed “yeah but he’s your brother and I care about you, so I’m sorry” I told him, Daryl looked at me “thanks” he mumbled half-heartedly. I crossed my arms “we’re friends, right?” I asked hoping the answer was something nice, “you’re more like the little sister I never wanted” he replied. I smirked “I know you like your privacy but you can talk to me” I said, Daryl looked down at me and nodded his but didn’t say anything.

After that the day dragged on forever and by the time it was night, I was worn out. Once I was dressed in my PJ’s I collapsed unto my cot, I sighed in relief and hugged my pillow closer to my body. Then there were footsteps outside my tent; they were slow and cautious like the person was afraid of being caught “Rick?” I whispered no response. I reached for my gun and aimed it at the figure “Rick is that you?” I asked one more time, “don’t shoot” he whispered. I sat up “what are you doing here?” I asked, Rick looked at me and smiled “I said I’d see you later” he told me in a mischievous tone. I put my gun away and watched as Rick zipped up the tent, he looked me up and down before kissing me.  We kissed one another and removed pieces of clothing but a screamed interrupted us. At first we only stared at each other, as if we weren’t sure if the scream was real or not. Then another screamed echoed throughout the cold night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked this chapter. At first I was just going to write the next episode after 'Vatos' which is the episode 'Wildfire' but I decided against it and made this chapter instead. Anyway I hope you liked the twist, next chapter may or may not be what you're expecting.


	7. Welcome To The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Eden have an intimate moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Smut/Sex scene

After hastily putting on our clothes, Rick and I ran out to find the source of the noise to find a decayed female walker gnawing on an elderly man with balding hair. However the noise came from a medium height woman with peppered gray hair and she was clinging on to a fairly small blonde haired girl no older than ten. They were new because I recognized everyone from camp “are you okay?” I asked once the walker was killed. A few other camp residents came out to investigate the commotion, the women looked at the others and clung to the little girl I assumed was her daughter. The women remained silent and looked at us as if we were dangerous animals, “ma’am, are you alright?” Rick asked calmly.  She looked over at him “yes” she replied meekly then she turned her attention to a rather large man in both height and weight. Once he was in sight the woman seemed to cower away from him, “who are you?” the man asked rather rudely flinging a cigarette at us. Rick wasn’t affected by this “Rick Grimes and you are?” he said in an assertive tone.

The man looked at him “Ed” was his response then Rick turned his attention toward the gray haired women “ma’am, and you are?” he asked. She looked at the man who nodded his head reluctantly “Carol Peletier” she replied quietly. Without regarding Ed, Rick walked over to Carol “are you alright?” he asked again. The woman nodded her head, “what’s your name, sweetie?” I asked the little blonde girl. The girl quickly looked at Ed, “Sophia” she said shyly looking back at me. I smiled at her “I’m Eden” I said handing my hand out to her, Sophia looked at my hand before shaking it. After that Rick turned his attention to Ed “were you part of a group?” he asked, Ed looked annoyed as if he was being disturbed, “yeah” he said Rick looked slightly irritated with the one worded responses he was getting “what happened to them?” he asked. Carol looked like she was going to say something but she glanced at her husband and thought better of it “we left” Ed said. I raised an eye brow and crossed my arms “why would you do that?” I asked Ed looked at me with distaste as if he was speaking to someone beneath him.

Then he glanced at Rick “some idiot in our group wanted to go to Fort Benning” he stated. Rick looked back at me with a stressed out expression then he looked back at Ed “and you didn’t want to go?” he asked. The man huffed “I had enough of him bossing me around” he stated. Rick sighed “does this _‘idiot’_ have a name?” he asked, again Ed looked as if he was being bothered, “it ain’t important” he replied. It looked as if Rick was going to keep pressing him for answers but I grabbed his arm and shook my head. Rick looked down at me then glanced back at the Peletiers “there’s a spot over there-” he said pointing toward a grass patch “for your tent” Rick finished. Then Ed looked at his wife “go on” he said gesturing toward the truck bed, Carol quickly ran over there to grab the tent. However Rick and I went over to her side before she can snatch it, “let me take care of it” he said. That caused Carol to glance over at her husband with a terrified expression, he looked ticked off but he remained silent “your husband is very kind” Carol whispered. I opened my mouth to correct her but she was already heading over to Rick with her belongings.

I decided to correct her in the morning and help her out tonight; grabbing a sleeping bag I made my way over to Carol and Rick. As he and I put up the tent I talked to Carol “in the morning I’ll introduce to the other ladies” I told her. Then I glanced at Sophia “and there are other kids you can play with” I stated smiling, Sophia gave me a shy smile but remained silent. Once the tent was up Carol made quick work of putting her belongings in “do you need any help?” I asked. She stopped what she was doing and quickly glanced at her husband “I’m fine. Thank you” she replied quietly yet curtly. Then she went back to work “Carol, if you need anything you can come to me” I said kindly, she looked up at me and flashed me a grateful smile. Once all of the commotion was over with, everyone who got up went back to bed including Carol and her family. As soon as Rick and I got back to my tent, his lips were instantly on mine, and he was leading me to my cot. Like last time we undressed one another but as soon we were half-way undressed, I knew I had to come clean to Rick. 

Yet the words wouldn’t come out, I tried to tell him but I became more and more nervous by the minute. Finally as Rick was kissing my neck, I found my voice “I need to tell you something” I said quietly and quickly. He stopped what he was doing to look at me, “what is it?” he asked concern was laced in his voice. I inhaled and exhaled “I-I. Um” I stuttered then took a breath “like you” I blustered Rick laughed “I like you too Eden” he said kissing me again. I silently cursed myself for being pathetic “I mean… I’ve always liked you” I whispered feeling stupid and childish. Rick studied me for a minute and I was beginning to think this was a bad idea “how long?” he asked. I looked at him then looked down at my hands “since I began working with you” I confessed closing my eyes. Immediately after admitting that, I felt Rick stroke my cheek “why didn’t you say anything earlier?” he asked, my eyes flew open at the question “you were married and had a kid” I stated. Rick smiled at me “I’m talking about when I first kissed you” he said. I looked at him “I- thought you kissed me because you needed to feel… _Something_ ” I stated softly looking away at the last part. 

That’s when Rick turned my face to look at him, he kissed me gently before saying “I wouldn't use you like that” and I could tell by the way he looked at me that he was telling me the truth. I smiled at him but I knew I had to come clean to Rick that I lacked experience in the bedroom. Yet as we were kissing I became more embarrassed to tell him, _‘would he laugh? Or would he leave me alone in my tent?’_ I kept thinking of these questions and the more I thought about them the more I wanted to remain silent. It wasn’t until we were both naked that I summoned up enough courage. Letting out an unsteady breath I said “I've-uh” a deep breath “never done this before” I admitted. My whole body felt hot and I was sure my cheeks were a bright red, when I opened my eyes Rick’s expression wasn't what I was expecting. He was just staring at me intently, “why didn’t you say anything before?” he asked curiously. I looked at him as I spoke “I’m not sure” I lied. Rick looked me in the eye and said “you can tell me, Eden” his voice was calm and steady. I sighed “I was embarrassed” I confessed feeling dumber than I already did.

Rick laughed like he was amused, “that’s not something to be embarrassed about” he told me. I huffed “sure” I mumbled to myself, and then there was silence. Instead of talking about it any longer, I wrapped my arms around Rick’s neck and kissed him.  As soon as we started kissing again everything felt fine but there was something that was bothering me. It was an annoying nagging feeling but my mind was too fuzzy to actually think of what was wrong. As we kissed and touched one another the nagging feeling vanished.  My heart was pounding hard against my chest as Rick asked “are you ready?” I nodded my head “yes” I replied quietly. He kissed me before positioning himself in-between my legs, my heart was beating faster and I was sure it was going to explode. However Rick just stayed where he was at and made no moves, “are you sure you want to do this?” he asked. I thought about it for a moment, I trusted Rick and I liked him a lot plus at any moment I could be eaten. I nodded my head and said “I’m sure” this time I my voice sounded more confident.

After that Rick kissed me it was gently yet needy at the same time then I felt him pushing himself inside me. There was no pain at first but that only lasted a minute before it felt like I was being torn in half. Yes, it wasn't the worst pain I've experienced but it still hurt a lot. I gasped and held Rick closer to my body but that’s when he stilled. Rick held the sides of my face and looked me in the eye “are you alright?” he asked, I nodded my head. He kissed me again and started to pull out of me only to thrust back into me, soon moans filled the air but I did not care if anyone heard us.  Then I felt a strange sensation building up in my belly and my skin felt like it was on fire. Then all of a sudden a short sharp intense increase filled my body with pleasure.My breathing was ragged and I was still clinging to Rick who was breathing just as heavily as I was. After several moments passed by Rick pulled out of me and looked me in the eyes “how do you feel?” he asked. I took a deep breath “I feel good” I said with a smile; Rick smiled back at me and kissed my cheek "we should get some sleep" he whispered kissing my cheek. I nodded my head and moved over so Rick could lay on the cot comfortably. Once he was settled he pulled my body to lay on top of his, I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before it might take a while to get chapter up because of school. To end things off, I'm not sure if Rick and Eden will have a baby since I'm still having Judith part of my series and two babies to take care of during the zombie apocalypse will be to stressful and dangerous. However I have not ruled anything out yet.


End file.
